claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ilena
Etymology 'Original text' イレーネ transliterates from "Irene," from Greek Ειρηνη (peace). Irene is the Greek goddess of peace. 'Ilena vs Irene' VIZ Media uses "Ilena."Claymore 4, Scene 018, p. 84 "Ilena" (possibly spelled イレナ), may be variant of "Ileana," a princess in Romanian folklore, who is rescued by a knight from a monster. イレナ is not used in the Japanese manga or anime. イレナ can also be transliterated as "Irena." Only known use of "Ilena" in a Japanese language publication of Claymore is the section 2 poster in Fragments of Silver 2. It repeats the VIZ Media translation of Scene 039: "I am Clare, No. 47. I've taken on Teresa's flesh and Ilena's right arm."Claymore 7, Scene 039, p. 183 Despite the イレーネ spelling, the Japanese anime uses "Irena" instead of "Irēne." FUNimation anime, as well as the VIZ Media translation, uses "Ilena." The Japanese language Nintendo Claymore DS Game uses "Irene." The German dubbed anime use "Irene."Claymore, Kazé Deutschland, Anime Scene 07 The German manga switches from "Elayne" to "Irene" in Scene 036.Claymore 7 Tokyopop, Scene 036, p. 88 Appearance Waist-length hair frames face with aquiline nose and expressionless eyes. Long pointed ears. Taller than average. Personality Mental (A+) and Leadership (A) baselines indicate high maturity.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 514 Despite deadpan manner (can appear cold-blooded while acting with clear purpose), one of the kinder Claymore warriors. Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 180cm (5ft 10.86in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 514 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1'', "Yoma War Record I," p. 514 *Yoma Power: A *Agile: A *Strength: B *Mental: A+ *Sensing: B *Leadership: A 'Class' Ilena is an Offensive Type warrior, her Ability being High-speed Continuous Attack.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 514 'Technique' High-speed Continuous Attack enables Quick-sword.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 514 'Evaluation' Organization notes: physically flawless. Has been long No. 2. Lost position to Priscilla. Veteran of real life experiences and achievements. Fights with effective technique of Quick-sword that requires willpower. Possesses leadership qualities, displaying command of execution party, whose goal was to stop Teresa. Only her left arm found on battlefield after Priscilla awakened.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 514 History Early life unknown. 'Organization' 'Rokut' Teresa leaves Clare with foster family in Rokut. But Teresa returns too late to save village from bandits, who she executes.Claymore 4, Scene 017, p. 51; Claymore, Anime Scene 06 Teresa breaks cardinal rule of Organization—never kill humans. Later she resists execution, when Orsay refuses to reveal Clare's fate. Teresa leaves with Clare.Claymore 4, Scene 017, p. 68; Claymore, Anime Scene 06 Warriors No. 2–5 are sent to Purge Teresa.Claymore 4, Scene 017, p. 69; Claymore, Anime Scene 06 'Marked for death' Two warriors—"Stormwind" Noel (No. 4) and "Mighty" Sophia (No. 3)—meet in Yoma-infested village. As they kill Yoma, they argue who should be No. 3. Noel challenges Sophia to a fight. But Ilena arrives. She says a new No. 2 has been promoted. Everyone has been demoted by one rank. This angers Noel.Claymore 4, Scene 018, p. 89; Claymore, Anime Scene 06 The new No. 2, Priscilla, stumbles from alley. Noel challenges her to a fight, then sees alley filled with dead Yoma. Priscilla has Yoma Energy Control, enabling her to completely turn off Yoma Power. Sophia says she never sensed her fighting in alley.Claymore 4, Scene 018, p. 97 'Target' At another village, execution team locates Teresa inside the inn.Claymore 4, Scene 019, p. 118; Claymore, Anime Scene 07 Ilena's plan is to force Teresa out in the street, where Teresa is to be ambushed from behind. Despite Teresa's Detailed Yoma Energy Sensing, she does not detect Priscilla's presence. But Ilena's plan backfires when Priscilla introduces herself.Claymore 4, Scene 019, pp. 132–133; Claymore, Anime Scene 07 One-by-one, Teresa defeat warriors—without Yoma Power. And in at least Priscilla's case, without Detailed Yoma Energy Sensing..Claymore 4, Scene 021, pp. 188–189; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 Ilena admits underestimating Teresa's pure technical skill. Under Priscilla's leadership, execution team proves little more than an organized mob 'Last battle' Teresa and Clare leave town. But Priscilla awakens and pursues them. On plateau, Priscilla fights Teresa. Execution team arrives. Priscilla beheads Teresa.Claymore 5, Scene 023, pp. 62–63 ; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 'Aftermath' Priscilla fully awakens into One-horned Monster.Claymore 5, Scene 024, pp. 75–77; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 Execution team attacks. Ilena loses left arm. Priscilla kills Sophia and Noel, then wounds Ilena. But Priscilla ignores Clare, who despises herself for being afraid. Priscilla flies to parts unknown.Claymore 5, Scene 024, pp. 82–91; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 Clare decides to use Organization as venue for revenge. Cradling Teresa's head, Clare finds a Black Suit—Rubel.Claymore 5, Scene 024, p. 94–95; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 'Timeskip' 'Separation' After escaping Ophelia in Gonahl, Clare, now warrior No. 47, is forced to separate from Raki. She promises to find Raki again.Claymore 7, Scene 034, p.29 ; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Clare lures Ophelia in opposite direction of Raki's path. Clare loses her right arm to Ophelia's Rippling Sword.Claymore 7, Scene 035, p. 55; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 But Ophelia is defeated by a stranger in a witch cape—Ilena.Claymore 7, Scene 036, pp. 86–87; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 'Ilena's Hidden Valley' 'Fit for battle' Later, in Ilena's Hidden Valley, Clare convalesces in Ilena's cabin. Ilena admits pretending to be dead. She guesses Clare's intent to kill Priscilla. Ilena warns Clare that she is only 1/4 Yoma, not 1/2.Claymore 7, Scene 037, p. 106 Ilena tries teaching Clare the Quick-sword. When Ilena realizes Clare can never master Quick-sword in her condition, Ilena cuts off her arm and gives it to Clare as a "parting gift."Claymore 7, Scene 038, pp. 142–143; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 'Rafaela' After Clare leaves, Rafaela appears. She tells Ilena that her Yoma Power signature gave her away. And of her impeding execution for desertion. Deep in forest, Clare feels something sudden in Ilena's arm. But an awakened Ophelia interrupts Clare's thoughts.Claymore 7, Scene 038, p. 153; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 Additional details From Claymore Intimate Persona, 疾風 Shippu (Tempest): Irene—Minami Takayama 3:42 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Yoma Hive Mission category:Teresa Mission Category:Hidden Valley Mission